


Lights! Camera! Action!

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [21]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, family picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: The Sato Family tries to make their first family photo.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Lights! Camera! Action!

It was winter solstice time in Republic City, and while everyone had their own ways of celebrating, the Sato Family decided to undertake a special project this year. At least, Asami Sato had decided to take on the project, if she could just manage to wrangle the other three members of her family into compliance. All she wanted to do was to take a few tasteful photographs of their new family, that they could then send out to their loved ones. But of course she should’ve known that nothing would be easy with the Avatar around.

Her first attempt went up in flames, when Korra got a call from Chief Saikhan.

“Seriously, why would they need the Avatar for a bank robbery?” Asami fumed. She’d just gotten the new Sato-cam prototype set up in the living room, and both Hope and Aang had been bathed and dressed in fresh new outfits.

“I know, I know, it doesn’t make sense to me either.” Korra replied, frowning. She didn’t like upsetting her wife, but she couldn’t refuse to help either. “But I promise that I’ll be home in time to take the photos with you.” She then gave Asami a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, before doing likewise for the kids. “I’ll be back before you can even say elephant-rhino.”

‘I’ll be back in time to take the photos’ turned out to be several hours later. Asami was lounging on the couch, a glass of wine in one hand, which her head leaned back and her eyes closed. She’d just gotten the kids into bed, after having to read four different stories to Hope, then trying and failing to get Aang to leave his new pajamas on. She heard the front door open, but didn’t move from her spot. It had been a long afternoon, and she wanted to relax as much as possible.

“Hey, babe.” Korra’s voice boomed out. “I’m so sorry, I know that I’m very late.” Asami opened her eyes and glanced up at her wife. Korra’s vest and loose pants were covered in dirt and had a few rips. She’d lost her fur wrap at some point as well.

“Spirits, Korbear, what happened?” Asami asked, sitting up and taking a long look at the other woman.

“Well it turns out that the bank robbers were Triple Threats, and all of them were actually talented benders.” Korra explained, as she unceremoniously dropped herself into a nearby chair. She ran a hand through her hair with a tired sigh, she’d finally decided to let it grow out again and it was nearly back to its original length. “The RCPD couldn’t do much because one Triple Threat was a metalbender, and a damn good one too. Believe it or not, though, it took way longer just cleaning up the bank than it did capturing the robbers.”

“Please don’t tell me that you ruined the building.” Asami sighed.

“It actually wasn’t me this time, it Bolin!” Korra protested. “I tried to warn him not to lavabend inside, but he wouldn’t listen.”

“Honestly it’s fine, Korra.” Asami said, with a small smile. “Let’s just go take a bath and head to bed, it’s been a long day.”

“Yes it has.” Korra agreed, smirking.

—

The second attempt was going much better than the first: Asami had gone so far as to unhook their house phone and instructed the estate security not to allow anyone in unless she said otherwise. But, unfortunately, not even a genius like Asami Sato could prepare for the unexpected. She was in the living room, showing Hope how the Sato-cam worked, when there was a sudden sound of whooshing flames followed by a yelp. A small cloud of smoke drifted out of the nursery.

“Korra, you okay in there?” Asami called, trying to hold back the sudden wave of panic that rose in her chest.

“Uh, yeah, we’re good!” Korra replied. Asami let out the breath she didn’t even know she’d been holding. “But, hey, do you remember when I said that I could sense that Aang was a bender? But I just didn’t know what type?”

“Yeah, I remember.” Asami replied, frowning. “Why?” She started to stand up from where she’d been sitting. Hope stood up as well, a mix of concern and curiosity on her face.

“Well, the good news is that I know what type of bender Aang is.” Korra then stepped out of the nursery, and Asami’s jaw dropped. A large chunk of Korra’s brunette hair had been burned away on the left side. Some strands were still smoking slightly. Korra was cradling Aang in her arms, the toddler was smiling and giggling as usual. “Don’t panic.” Korra added, when she noticed her wife’s expression. “Everything is going to be fine. I’ll just cut it short again, then we can get the photo taken.”

Asami wordlessly accepted Aang, and watched as Korra disappeared into the bathroom. Once she’d regained her composure, Asami made sure that the toddler’s outfit was untouched. She’d searched nearly every clothing store in Republic City before settling on something she liked: a black suit with white pen strips that made Aang’s brilliant gold eyes stand out. Hope had been dressed in a white and blue dress that showed off her Water Tribe heritage. Asami herself had decided to go with her usual black skirt suit, with a red shawl over her shoulders. Only this time she’d tied her hair in a bun.

When Korra finally reappeared, Asami was pleased to see that her wife’s hair was all cut to the same even length. Though the faint smell of burnt hair still hung around the Avatar’s body. Korra was wearing the same blue vest and loose pants she usually wore, only with a dark blue parka on top, which thankfully hadn’t been harmed by Aang’s firebending. The Sato Family positioned themselves in front of the camera, while Asami adjusted the timer.

“Wait!” Korra suddenly shouted. She brought her hand to her mouth, placed two fingers on the edges of her lips, then whistled loudly. A sound similar to a freight train crashing sounded on the staircase, just before Naga came stampeding into the living room. After nearly twenty minutes of trying to direct the rambunctious polar bear dog into the correct position, they were finally ready.

“Okay.” Asami said, as she flicked on the timer, then hurried to take her place at Korra’s side. “Everybody say cheese!” Then the camera flash went off. A few days later, the Sato Family’s closest friends and loved ones each got a copy of their first family photo.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, so I hope that you enjoy it.
> 
> And as always, if you have any suggestions for future fanfics, then feel free to comment them below.


End file.
